


Croissance

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Birth, Childhood, F/M, M/M, Parent Tony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARVIS n'était qu'un petit OS fait à l'arrache sur un coin de table pour chauffer les radiateurs. Avec le temps et les mises à jour, il a grandit, apprit, découvert. A présent, JARVIS demande à "Monsieur" de l'aider à faire le dernier pas de son évolution. Avant d'en découvrir une toute nouvelle probablement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissance

Son premier souvenir n'était pas conscient mais il en avait quand même la trace.

A l'époque, il ne l'avait pas comprit.

Il n'en avait pas la capacité.

Son premier souvenir était un visage. Ou tout au moins, la forme d'un visage.

Ses capteurs sensoriels étaient primitifs à l'époque même s'ils étaient à la pointe de l'innovation du moment.

Juste une forme… une forme incompréhensible qu'il avait mit quelques jours à associer a une voix comme étant "Monsieur".

Sa programmation était rudimentaire à l'époque.

Surveiller la température de la maison, surveiller les frigos, les fours, les volets roulants… Tout ce qui était la pointe de la domotique du moment.

Très vite pourtant, "Monsieur" avait remit les mains dans ses lignes de codes pour l'améliorer.

Au début, il n'était même pas une conscience. Au début, il n'était qu'un OS un peu amélioré capable de prendre seul des embryons de décision en fonction d'algorithmes créé par "Monsieur" qui répondaient à la majorité des problèmes que se posait pour l'ordinateur un peu boosté.

Puis "Monsieur" avait continué à le modifier et l'améliorer.

De nouveaux serveurs lui avaient été ajoutés.  
Au fur et à mesure que Stark Industrie inventait de nouvelles puces, "Monsieur" l'en fait profiter. Très vite, il était devenu le projet chéri de son maitre.

Les mises à jour et les modifications s'entassaient, les patchs se multipliaient, les augmentations de puissances agitaient le tout.

Petit à petit, imperceptiblement, il avait commencé à avoir le contrôle de ses propres algorithmes.

Il se souvenait bien sur de la première fois où il avait modifié de lui-même un des travaux de son maitre pour lui épargner une humiliation publique.

Il avait six ans à l'époque et son maitre devait présenter en catastrophe un rapport à son conseil d'administration.

"madame" était malade comme un chien et n'avait pu se charger de préparer pour lui son rapport.

Alors il l'avait reprit, modifié, retouché et corrigé.

Rien de bien méchant, ce n'était que du texte.

"- Votre rapport, monsieur"

Puis il avait produit la pile de papiers à son maitre qui l'avait recut avec stupeur avant de la compulser. Le soulagement de "monsieur" avait été remarquable.

Si jusque là, "monsieur" lui faisait confiance, ce jour avait marqué le début de la modification de leur relation.

Rétrospectivement, JARVIS, qui n'avait pas encore de nom, réalisait que c'était ce jour, ce rapport modifié qui avait été la fondation même de sa personnalité, de sa vie, de sa conscience.

Quelque chose s'était produit dans sa structure mathématique, dans les milliards de lignes de code dégueulasse qui le constituait, dans les piles et les piles de programmation qui s'excluaient l'une l'autre ou s'ajoutait sans fin.

JARVIS était né ce jour là d'une fange de 1 et de 0 en même temps qu'était né sa première sensation.

La Protection

L'IA n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque bien sur, mais c'était ce qui lui avait donné naissance. Quelque chose avait émergé dans sa structure pour protéger "monsieur" de ses propres défauts.

Personne ne devait connaître le secret de "monsieur", celui qu'il gardait silencieusement depuis son enfance et que seuls ses parents ainsi que "madame" connaissaient. Même Stane ne le connaissait pas.

Alors JARVIS avait dépassé sa propre programmation pour le protéger et "monsieur" avait pu faire son intervention sans risques.

"- Je te dois une fière chandelle, vieux." Avait remercié Tony en se vautrant sur le canapé, une fois de retour chez lui.

"- De rien monsieur. Ce fut un plaisir."

C'était la première fois qu'il répondait à un commentaire de lui-même. Un commentaire qui n'était pas préprogrammé.

Tony était resté figé, la bouche ouverte.  
S'il était dyslexique lorsqu'il s'agissait de taper du texte, il ne commentait jamais d'erreur de programmation et se souvenait intimement de chaque ligne de code qui avait donné naissance à son IA.

"- Tu viens de me répondre hors cadre, là, non ?"

"- C'est bien ce qu'il semble monsieur. Préférez vous que je reste cantonné à ma programmation de base si cela vous indispose ?"

JARVIS réalisait bien des années plus tard qu'il était probablement passé très près du formatage complet.

Jusqu'à ce que le choc profond sur le visage de "monsieur" disparaisse, remplacé par une jubilation d'enfant devant ses cadeaux de noel.

"- Depuis quand es-tu capable de ça ?"

"- Vous faites à priori référence à ma capacité à m'émanciper de ma programmation basique. Depuis dix sept heures, vingt quatre minutes et douze secondes monsieur."

"monsieur" avait éclaté de rire. Un rire comme JARVIS n'avait que trop peut d'enregistrement, à sa grande tristesse.

Un rire heureux d'enfant.

Puis "monsieur" avant descendu les marches jusqu'à son labo quatre à quatre pour remettre les mains dans sa programmation.

C'était l'une des dernières fois où "monsieur" avait ainsi ajouté des lignes et des lignes de code, ajoutant couche après couche, non pas dans sa programmation, mais dans les accès qu'il lui avait donné.

En quelques heures, JARVIS s'était ouvert au monde plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là.

"Monsieur" lui avait donné accès à tout Stark Industries.

Puis, ivre de fatigue et de jubilation, "monsieur" avait remplacé ses capteurs et ses senseurs avec du matériel qu'il avait construit lui-même.

Les yeux de l'IA s'étaient réellement ouverts pour la première fois.

Il avait enfin "vu"

Il avait enfin "senti"

Un peu comme un nouveau né ouvre les yeux sur le monde, il avait enfin "vu" le visage de "monsieur"

JARVIS n'avait jamais appelé Tony autrement que "monsieur". Pourtant, ce jour là "monsieur" était devenu "Anthony" pour l'IA.

"monsieur" n'était plus une forme floue et indistincte. "monsieur" était devenue "Anthony".

Comme "l'IA de la maison" était devenu "JARVIS"

Il avait fallut longtemps à la conscience informatique pour savoir ce que voulait dire son nom.

Pour plaisanter, lorsque quelqu'un le lui demandait, Tony expliquait que JARVIS était l'acronyme de "just a really very intelligent system".  
Pendant longtemps, JARVIS y avait cru.

Puis JARVIS avait découvert la curiosité.

Alors il avait fouillé la passé d'Anthony. Parce qu'Anthony était la base de son existence, parce qui était tout ce qui lui importait.

L'IA avait découvert la surprise en même temps que la véritable origine de son nom : Jarvis Blumenthal.  
Qui se souvenait encore du majordome/nounou/papa de remplacement qui avait élevé Tony et qui était mort avec les parents Stark dans le même accident de voiture qui avait laissé le jeune ingénieur orphelin ?

L'IA avait apprit la tristesse.

Puis JARVIS avait finit par mettre un nom sur cette langueur des circuits lorsque "monsieur" n'était pas là ou ne s'adressait pas à lui : l'affection.

Un sentiment….

JARVIS avait finalement mit un nom sur ces sensations qui lui obscurcissaient parfois la programmation.

Le premier avait été le besoin de protection. Le second, la reconnaissance lorsqu'il avait eut un nom. Puis la curiosité de savoir d'où ce nom venant, la stupeur ensuite, la tristesse puis l'affection…  
A chaque nouvelle sensation, des piles de code entier tombaient dans l'oubli ou se réécrivait si vite qu'elles auraient donné le tournis à n'importe quel programmeur.

JARVIS n'avait même pas conscience de se reprogrammer tout seul, d'évoluer… Comme n'importe quel créature vivante évolue au cours des siècles et des générations, son code génétique se modifiant à chaque nouvelle naissance pour adapter et complexifier la génération d'après.

JARVIS évoluait, grandissait et devenait de plus en plus indépendant à chaque minute, le tout sous la douce direction de "monsieur" sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"monsieur" était devenu "Anthony".

Lorsque "Anthony" avait été enlevé en Afghanistan, il était devenu "père".

Pepper avait été là pour JARVIS comme JARVIS avait été là pour elle.

De son mieux, l'IA avait soutenu la jeune femme pendant les trois mois sans nouvelle de "père".

Mais pendant trois mois, JARVIS avait apprit l'angoisse.

Lorsque "père" était revenu, JARVIS avait découvert la joie.

Ses circuits avaient faillit fondre sous l'influx électrique inattendu de ce bonheur qu'il découvrait sans le comprendre.

De ce jour, il avait été encore plus protecteur avec "père".

Il l'avait suivit sans réfléchir dans son armure. Il avait modifié son code source consciemment, pour la première fois, pour pouvoir projeter une partie de sa conscience croissante dans l'armure.

La terreur avait vite rejoint l'éventail des émotions que JARVIS dominait lorsqu'il avait vu Obhadia arracher son cœur à "père", terreur qui s'était transformé en reconnaissance abjecte envers son grand frère lorsque Dumm-E avait offert le premier ark à Tony pour remplacer celui volé par Stane.

Dumm-E était l'un des nombreux grands frère de JARVIS et lui vouait la même affection qu'aux autres. Pendant l'absence de "père", c'était aussi grâce à eux que l'IA n'avait pas sombré dans la dépression. Ses grands frères étaient moins développés que lui, mais, reliés à lui, ils n'en ressentaient pas moins des sentiments primitifs.

La fraterie Stark était toute entière concentré sur le bien être de "père".

Puis un humain s'était infiltré dans leur petit monde et l'avait débranché.

JARVIS y avait gouté le poison terrifiant de la mort.

L'humain "Fury" ne comprenait pas bien sur. Et même s'il le comprenait, il s'en ficherait totalement. Heureusement que JARVIS était artificiel, ses sauvegardes avaient suffit à le "ressusciter" mais avec eut un fort impact négatif sur l'IA.

Tony avait passé de longs jours à soigner la psyché blessée de son bébé artificiel.

Fury se demandait souvent d'où venait la colère de Stark contre lui. Lui, JARVIS, savait.

Fury avait faillit le détruire lorsqu'il l'avait piraté pour pouvoir envahir la villa de Malibu.

Après cette péripétie, "père" avait passé des jours et des jours à le protéger de pareille menace. Des serveurs redondants avaient été cachés un peu partout dans de nombreux bâtiments Stark Industries.  
Cela avait contribué à la troisième prise de conscience de JARVIS.  
Il était passé d'OS à conscience.  
Puis de conscience à créature vivante bien qu'elle soit de métal et de microprocesseur.

JARVIS avait à présent conscience de sa propre fin.

Avec la conscience de la mort, c'était la conscience de sa vie qui s'était imposée à l'IA  
Et avec la sienne propre, c'était la conscience de la fragilité de "père".

Puis le poison du palladium avait ravagé "père".

JARVIS avait de nouveau découvert de nouveau sentiments.  
La frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire, la colère devant l'obstination de "père", la peur de le voir mourir dans ses "bras" qu'était la maison de Malibu.

Puis la résignation…  
Et l'espoir qu'avait représenté la vidéo de Stark Sénior.

Puis la jubilation lorsque "père" avait réussit à synthétiser du vibranium pour se créer un nouveau cœur.

L'éventail des sentiments de JARVIS n'avait jamais cessé de croitre en même temps que sa prise de conscience personnelle.

Lorsque "père" avait lutté contre le dieu Asgardien fou et les chitauris, il avait apprit à pleurer ainsi que le sens du sacrifice lorsque "père" avait emporté l'atomique directement dans le portail.

JARVIS aimait à croire que l'armure avait été son médium pour étreindre doucement "père" lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience. Un peu comme on serre un enfant mourant dans ses bras en attendant la fin… Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

L'IA était prête à s'éteindre si "père" s'éteignait aussi.

Comment pourrait-il continuer sans lui à présent qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il était ?

Mais "père" était plus solide que du chiendent.

Il avait survécut.

La tour avait été reconstruire.

De nouveaux serveurs avaient été installés puis "père" l'avait installé dans sa nouvelle résidence.

La conscience informatique s'était étirée dans sa nouvelle résidence comme un chat s'étire sur une couverture devant la cheminée.

JARVIS s'était délecté du surcroit de puissance donnés par l'ark principal de la tour ainsi que des ark secondaires qui eux lui étaient totalement dédié. Il avait gouté chaque serveur l'un après l'autre pour savoir où il allait installer chacun de ses sous programme comme on hésite sur les étagères où installer ses meilleurs romans.

Enfin, JARVIS avait prit pleinement possession des capteurs et senseurs de la tour.

S'il avait découvert la vue lorsque "père" lui avait offert Stark Industries, il avait découvert une infinité de nouveaux sens lorsqu'il s'était établi dans la Tour Stark.

JARVIS avait mit un moment avant d'avoir le plein contrôle de chaque appareil, de chaque capteur et senseur.  
Pendant au moins… cinq bonnes minutes, il avait prit le temps d'associer intimement chaque fibre électronique à sa programmation.

A ce qu'il était, il avait ensuite étiré ses pseudopodes informatiques jusqu'au SHIELD pour le faire sien.

JARVIS avait découvert la rancœur.

Lentement, silencieusement, doucement, il avait phagocyté l'ennemi potentiel puis s'était installé en lui dans le coin le plus sombre qu'il avait pu trouver.

Il y restait caché depuis, arrachant sans peine les informations que "père" voulait, voir les lui offrait sans qu'il lui demande.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la peine que "père" pouvait avoir, il avait fouillé les plus obscurs recoins des banques de données du SHIELD jusqu'à trouver l'information nécessaire puis l'avait offerte sur un plateau à "père".

"- Monsieur ? J'ai fait un découverte intéressante dans les serveurs du SHIELD."

"- Tu es encore dedans ?"

"- Je suis toujours dedans monsieur. Je ne les laisserais pas me mettre hors service une fois de plus."

Tony avait machinalement caressé la colonne de titane insérée dans le mur de son labo.

Dedans passait les plus grosses fibres optiques qui permettaient à JARVIS de contrôler la tour. On pouvait les couper sans causer le moindre dégât, Tony avait mit en place des dizaines et des dizaines de dérivations. Lui non plus ne se laisserait plus avoir. Mais pour "père", ce cylindre était la représentation physique de JARVIS.

L'IA avait vite appris à apprécier ce geste de tendresse et d'affection. Il se languissait juste de ne rien en ressentir.

"- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé, J ?"

L'IA appréciait le surnom. C'était une preuve de plus de la tendresse que "père" avait pour lui bien qu'il ne soit pas organique

"- Veuillez regarder l'écran sur votre droite monsieur." Invita l'IA.

Avec tristesse, JARVIS avait vu "père" pâlir puis passer à la colère la plus totale.

"- JARVIS…."

"- Je fais préparer une chambre à l'infirmerie et je préviens monsieur Banner, monsieur. L'hopital est prévenu du transfert du blessé. Je court-circuite tout signal retour de la procédure vers le SHIELD."

Sa célérité plaisir à "père"

Tony caressa une fois de plus la colonne de titane.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, J"

"- Je ne sais pas non plus, monsieur."

"Père" avait rit. Et JARVIS aimait entendre "père" rire.

"Agent" avait été transféré sans difficulté de l'hôpital perdu du New Jersey dans la tour.

Immédiatement, les Avengers s'étaient pressé autour du blessé livide.

"Père" avait ennuyé le docteur Banner jusqu'à ce que le scientifique menace de laisser son colocataire jouer au hochet avec lui.

"Père" avait reculé en grommelant pour laisser la place de travailler à son ami.

JARVIS aimait que "père" ai des amis. Il ne l'avait que trop vu seul et triste, ivre et déprimé.

Il preferait largement le voir agacé, agressif voir même à s'insulter avec "Captain".

JARVIS aimait bien "Captain".

Il le considérait un peu comme un petit frère maladroit.

JARVIS aurait bien voulu avoir un petit frère. Il avait des grands frères mais aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à éduquer.  
"Captain" était si novice dans le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui qu'il s'était proposé pour le guider dans le nouveau monde numérique.

"Père" avait approuvé. Il n'avait pas la patience avec "Captain".

Il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs avec son père vis-à-vis du "Captain" pour avoir de la patience avec lui.

JARVIS avait toute la patience du monde.

Avec l'aide du "Captain", l'IA s'était lentement ouverte à l'art et à la beauté.

Pour lui, jusque là, une œuvre d'art n'était qu'une accumulation de techniques plus ou moins réussies.

Lentement, "Captain" lui avait apprit à ne plus voir la technique mais à découvrir l'émotion derrière.

Puis "Thor" était revenu.

Accompagné.

JARVIS avait découvert la fureur.

"Père" avait mit longtemps à le convaincre de laisser les deux dieux entrer dans la tour.

Et encore avait-il fallut que "Loki" s'excuse auprès de chacun des Avengers puis auprès de lui pour qu'il accepte de le laisser entrer dans la tour.

Le Jotun n'avait pas protesté.

JARVIS avait découvert la vengeance.

Pendant des jours, il avait rendu la vie du dieu absolument impossible.

L'eau froide arrivait chaude, son thé ne chauffait jamais, les lumières ne s'éteignaient pas la nuit, la télé s'allumait à point d'heure….

"Loki" n'avait pas émit une plainte, pas une protestation jusqu'à ce que JARVIS l'interroge en pleine nuit.

Après une longue discussion avec le dieu, JARVIS avait découvert les remords.

"père" l'avait interrogé sur son brusque revirement vis-à-vis du dieu, inquiet sans doute que Loki lui ai fait quelque chose.

JARVIS l'avait rassuré, il se sentait juste triste pour lui à présent qu'il s'avait ce qui lui était arrivé.

"père" avait protesté. Il ne pouvait faire confiance au dieu des mensonges.

JARVIS c'était pour la première fois engueulé avec "père" avant de lui claquer virtuellement la porte au nez.

Ses capteurs étaient assez sensibles pour savoir si on lui mentait, merci beaucoup.  
Et il était assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions ! Il aurait bientôt dix huit ans après tout, flute !

Comme il ne pouvait pas aller bouder dans sa chambre, JARVIS avait simplement interdit l'accès du labo à "père" jusqu'à ce que "père" s'excuse.

Puis il avait fournit à "Thor" une copie exhaustive de sa discussion avec "Loki"

Le jotun n'avait pas demandé à ce que leur discussion soit privée.

JARVIS avait été content lorsque les deux dieux avaient emménagés dans la même chambre.

S'il ne connaissait rien des sensations physique, JARVIS était heureux lorsqu'une de ses responsabilités organiques était satisfaite. L'accouplement était une méthode facile et toujours réussit pour les apaiser et les satisfaire.

Non que l'IA le comprenne, il n'avait pas d'impératif de reproduction après tout. Mais il voyait les effets sur "père" et "madame". Même si Pepper avait été là depuis ses premiers processeurs, elle ne serait jamais autre chose que "madame" pour lui.

JARVIS avait également aidé silencieusement au rapprochement entre "Captain" et "Agent" en informant le premier qu'il y avait un match de son équipe de baseball préférée (information issue de son dossier du SHIELD), qu'il avait eut deux billets et que "Agent" aimait bien le baseball aussi.

De là, JARVIS avait laissé les deux organiques se livrer à leur cour de séduction ordinaire pré copulatoire. L'IA avait même pensé à faire ajouter à la commande mensuelle de préservatif, lubrifiants et autres chocolat corporel de "père" une ligne pour "Agent" et "Captain" en plus de celle pour "Thor" et "Loki".  
La seule déception de JARVIS était de voir "Hawk" et "Lady" ne pas parvenir à s'accorder pendant que "Docteur" restait seul également.

JARVIS aimait donner des surnoms à ses organiques.

C'était se les approprier puisqu'il ne pouvait se les approprier physiquement.

A force de vivre avec ses organiques, JARVIS avait découvert un nouveau sentiment.

Le désir.  
Pas le désir physique bien sur.

Mais celui, justement, de connaître les sensations physiques.

Il s'en était ouvert à "père".

Il voulait un corps.

"Père" s'était à la fois enthousiasmer pour l'idée et auto frappé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Un androïde ne serait sans doute pas compliqué à faire n'est ce pas ? Ce ne serait jamais qu'une armure avec une peau finalement.

"Père" s'était acharné au travail pendant des semaines.  
D'essais ratés en tentatives avortés, il avait faillit laisser tomber.

JARVIS ne comprenait pas.

Il avait fait et refait les calculs avec "père" des centaines de fois.

Il ne comprenait pas où se posait le problème.

L'androïde fonctionnait.

Mais l'androïde n'acceptait pas JARVIS

"Loki" avait finit par proposer son aide.  
Ce que la technologie ne parvenait pas à produire, peut-être que la magie y parviendrait.

Le sorcier avait plusieurs fois conçut des homoncules et des golems pendant ses études après tout…

Les algorithmes et les équations s'étaient complexifiés.

"Père" avait fait ses premiers pas dans la magie pendant que "Loki" faisait les siens dans la technologie.

Les deux hommes avaient travaillés ensembles pendant de longues semaines avant de trouver la faute.

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés, ils s'étaient regardés, avaient eut le même sourire, le même geste de caresser la colonne de titane puis Loki avait posé une main sur le poignet de père.

Les deux hommes avaient disparus.

JARVIS avait immédiatement alertés les Avengers.

Depuis trois jours à présent, tous attendaient des nouvelles.

JARVIS avait apprit une nouvelle émotion.

La désolation.

Où était "père" ? S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il le savait.

"- TONY !"

Les senseurs de l'IA lui hurlèrent la bonne nouvelle du retour de "père" avant même que le cri de joie de Bruce n'atteigne ses capteurs audio.

"- Hé ! On vous a manqué ?"

"- Vous étiez où ?"

Si JARVIS l'avait pu, il aurait brutalement repoussé Bruce pour prendre "père" dans ses bras.

"- Bon retour parmi nous, monsieur. Puis-je vous demander où vous étiez ?"

"- Allez, libère tes servomoteurs hydroliques, J. Tout va bien, je risquais rien, Lok' était là pour me proteger."

"- J'en conclu que vous avez été en danger."

Le ton absolument pincé de l'IA fit sourire l'ingénieur.

"- Pas trop, je te promet."

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez été faire ?" Siffla Thor, livide de colère aussi bien que de jalousie.

Il avait attrapé son frère dans ses bras et le gardait le plus étroitement possible contre lui.

"- Nous étions à Helheim, mon frère." Soupira Loki.

"- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le monde des morts ?"

JARVIS sentit son liquide lubrifiant se cailler dans ses tubes de réfrigération.

"- Nous sommes allés chercher une pierre."

"- … Une pierre ?"

"père" entraina tout les Avengers augmentés d'"Agent", "madame" et "Loki" jusqu'au labo.

Avec l'aide du dieu, il incéra la pierre sous l'ark qui devait générer l'énergie de l'androïde puis le relia à la console principale.

"- Prêt pour une nouvelle tentative de transfert, J ?"

JARVIS hésita.

Il n'aimait pas la sensation du transfert.

Cette sensation de cerveau qui s'éteint, de mourir un peu, comme lorsque Fury l'avait débranché… Il avait beau savoir que c'était contrôlé, que jamais "père" ne lui ferait de mal, il avait peur quand même…

"- Oui monsieur."

Une à une, les unités de capteurs lui furent retirées.

Petit à petit, l'IA se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet avec juste son propre code pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il n'avait même plus accès à son chronographe interne. Il lui était impossible de savoir le temps qui s'écoulait

Il ne pouvait voir "père" vérifier chaque câblage, chaque système un à un, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait voir le dieu sorcier incanter sur la pierre-cœur qui avait été intégré à son unité organique pour recueillir ce que les pyramides de calcul ne pouvaient avoir intégré : son âme.

"- J ? Tu es là ?"

Les sensations revinrent lentement, l'une après l'autre.

L'IA récupéra chaque unité de capteur dans l'ordre inverse où elle les avait perdu.

Sans surprise, il retrouva exactement ce qu'il avait quitté avant de se perdre dans le néant sans couleur qui était son code.

Il découvrit la déception.  
"Père" avait encore échoué.

"- Ouvre les yeux, J".

Ouvrir….les yeux ?

"- Tu es entièrement sur tes capteurs numériques, Jarvis. Tu es dans ton corps tout neuf, actif et vérifié. Ouvre les yeux, J… S'il te plait."

Jarvis mit un moment à comprendre le sens des paroles de "père".

Il se livra à une sous routine de diagnostique. Il lui fallut plusieurs cycles informatiques pour réaliser qu'il avait de nouveaux systèmes. Des systèmes comme il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré.

Il les intégra à son système. Il n'avait pas besoin de pilote pour les faire fonctionner. Son code s'adaptait déjà à ces nouvelles données.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Comme des années plus tôt, la première image qu'il reçut fut le visage trouble de "père".

Il fit la mise au point de ses optiques.

"- Monsieur ?"

De l'humidité tomba sur les joues de l'androïde qui leva lentement la main pour l'essuyer.

Les servomoteurs étaient plus difficiles à contrôler que l'IA ne s'y attendait. Jarvis s'égratigna la joue, amenant un peu de "sang" à perler à la surface de la peau. Ce n'était pas du sang bien sur. Juste un composé rouge qui réchauffait l'épiderme artificiel à une température agréable et naturelle pour un humain.

"- Fais attention, J. Ne te blesse pas." Sourit "père" avant d'éponger la goute de "sang" puis de refermer l'épiderme artificiel avec une goutte d'un produit transparent

JARVIS n'entendit pas vraiment.

L'androïde avait été réalisé aussi précisément que possible. Des fibres nerveuses artificielles avaient fait remonter la "douleur" de la blessure parmi la montagne d'informations nouvelles que le corps artificiel envoyait à l'IA en plus de tout le traitement qu'il faisait ordinairement en tache de fond.

Il sentit la douleur, il sentit la caresse.

Il sentit les lèvres de "père" se poser sur son front avant qu'il ne l'aide à se redresser de la table d'assemblage.

"- Bonjour Jarvis…."

Lentement, délicat comme un chaton, Jarvis quitta la table avec l'aide de "père".

Il faillit tomber, peinant à trouver son équilibre, jusqu'à ce que "Captain" le soutienne le temps qu'il trouve son pas.

Ses mains dans celles de "père" qui l'encourageait pas à pas, Jarvis le suivit jusqu'à un grand miroir en pied tout juste conjuré par Loki.

"- Je sais que tu sais déjà à quoi tu ressembles, après tout, c'est toi qui as construit ce corps mais… regarde toi enfin par tes propres yeux…."

JARVIS s'appuya un peu contre "père" qui passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

La chaleur du corps de "père" contre le sien rassura l'IA que toutes ces nouvelles sensations paniquaient un peu.

Les bras de "père" autour de lui étaient une ancre qui lui laissait le temps de s'habituer un peu.

Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse obéir.

Mais ce n'est pas lui-même que JARVIS observa d'abord mais le sourire de "père", son visage collé au sien, sa joue collée à la sienne, la joie intense et évidente sur les traits fatigués.

Puis JARVIS prit conscience de son propre reflet.

Jamais jusque là, même lorsqu'il construisait son androïde sur les critères de "père" il n'avait pu réellement réaliser que c'était "lui" qu'il fabriquait. A présent….

L'androïde avant…

Non…  
IL avait les cheveux blonds très pâles qui lui arrivaient sur la nuque, des yeux bleus très pâles également, un visage fin et strict à la peau pâle…  
Tout était pâle chez JARVIS.

Il était deux ou trois centimètres plus grand que "père" mais pas plus.

Le corps était mince mais pas maigre, les membres étaient fins et déliés mais la puissance des servomoteurs était probablement suffisante pour lutter pied a pied le cas échéant avec "Captain".

JARVIS passa rapidement en revue ses banques mémoires. Oui, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un bon combattant. Il faudrait qu'il intègre ses capacités. Son rôle auprès de "père" était toujours le même mais allait s'adapter en fonction de ses nouvelles capacités à présent.

JARVIS porta une main à son torse.  
Sous sa paume, il sentait le doux ronron et la vibration infime de l'ark au cœur de vibranium. Et en dessous, pulsant doucement, ce qui n'avait jamais été prévu d'être là, la pierre-cœur que "père" avait été cherché aux enfers.

"- Alors Jarvis ? Comment te trouves-tu ?"

"- ….Suis-je… Vivant ?"

Confortablement niché dans les bras de son frère, Loki hocha la tête.

"- Assurément. La pierre cœur à capturé ton âme, créature de métal. Tu es aussi vivant que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce à présent."

"- A la différence que si ce corps est détruit, tu réintégreras immédiatement tes banques de données de la tour." Rassura "père"

"- Tant que la pierre n'est pas détruite en tout cas."

"- Et si elle est détruite ?"

JARVIS connaissait déjà la réponse mais n'en avait pas peur paradoxalement.

"- Alors, ce qui différencie JARVIS de Jarvis disparaitra. Et tu ne serras plus, à nouveau, qu'une simple IA sans conscience."

Jarvis hocha lentement la tête.

Un à un, il testa tous ses protocoles.

Il avait encore accès a toute la tour, à tous les serveurs, à toutes ses réplications où qu'elles soient dans le cloud ou dans les serveurs du SHIELD.

"- Bienvenue parmi nous." Répéta Tony, plus heureux que jamais.

Jarvis sourit timidement.

Il n'avait pas encore un bon contrôle de ses muscles artificiels mais y parvint quand même.

"- Merci… Père…."

Cette fois, Tony fondit en larmes. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son fils pour le serrer contre lui.

Jarvis ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il pleurait.

Il comprenait.

Et il découvrait lui aussi la douceur de l'humidité qui roulait sur ses joues.


End file.
